Trick or Treat?
by LuvinAniManga
Summary: It's Halloween and Sakura has gone trick or treating! But what happens when she dares to ring the doorbell of the unsocial Neji Hyuga? Is she going to get a treat, or is he going to get tricked? Perhaps the other way around....


NOTE: Just pretend that the Naruto people celebrate Halloween. Just for one fic, haha. Aaand, I hope it's not too corny.

Happy Halloween!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. But I DID make up the candy _Fudgamel_.

**Trick or Treat…?**

_LuvinAniManga_

"Score!" Sakura hopped up into the air, "That's the second Fudgamel bar tonight!" The cherry-haired Haruno picked up the giant bar of _pure_ fudge, stuffed with gooey, liquidly caramel. She stroked it lovingly. Naturally, girls adored chocolate. Sakura was _no_ exception, by any means. But the Fudgamel was her most _favorite_ candy in the entire world. And now she had two. And not only two, but two of the KING SIZE bars.

Heaven was just a sheet of paper away.

"This is what I _love_ about trick-or-treating in the high class neighborhoods," Ino skipped along beside her friend. "These people have so much money that they can _afford_ this kind of candy!"

"I love Halloween," Sakura sighed. She placed the beautiful bar of fudge right on top of the pile accumulating in her bag. She looked up right as they were passing the front gate to the largest mansion on the block. "Hey Ino, why aren't we stopping here? The lights are on."

Ino stopped ahead of her and spun around. Sakura was almost hit with a whizzing fairy wing that was attached to the florist's back. She got right up into Sakura's face so that the girl could see every sparkle on the blonde's lip-gloss and eyeliner. "Sakura. You know as well as I do that that is the _Hyuga_ mansion. Off-limits. The Hyugas are not very…social people, you know?"

Ino finally backed away, giving Sakura some personal space. "Oh come on Ino, they're a typical family, just like the rest of us! It'll be alright! I'm sure the family is into Halloween. Hanabi's at that age where kids totally enjoy the holiday!"

"Be that as it may, she's still a Hyuga, and thus, probably not into the whole candy-giving or receiving thing."

Sakura raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that a little rash?"

"No! How many Hyugas do _you_ know that enjoy social events like this?"

That was a good point….

"Sakura, where are you going?!"

"Duh: to collect some candy! They have the porch lights on, so they are bound to the rules of Halloween – they have to be welcome to trick-or-treaters."

"Sakura, you're insane!" Ino peeked out from behind the iron fence. "Don't go up there! You'll probably get kicked out humiliatingly!"

Sakura shook her head, annoyed by her friend's antics. It was just another house. Besides, the Hyugas were the richest people in all of Konoha. They were bound to have some good candy lying around.

Sakura walked up the steps, blocking out the incessant chatter of her friend twenty feet behind her. She rang the doorbell. The resounding dong took her by such surprise that it sent her heart right up to her throat.

She waited for half a moment and was about to turn back down the sidewalk when the front door opened.

Putting on a small smile, she held up her bag and said, "Trick or tre-…eh…."

Neji raised an eyebrow, thoroughly amused. Sakura felt the blood rising into her cheeks as he looked at her mockingly. Neji eyed her costume – an elaborate Victorian ensemble, complete with a set of fangs.

He looked back up into her embarrassed eyes and asked slowly, "Aren't you a little old to be playing dress up?"

Sakura's resolve hardened. "I think sixteen is still a fine age to celebrate Halloween. I'm still a kid on the inside."

"And yet most people try to act their age," he retorted. Sakura frowned.

"Just because some of us think we're too sophisticated to let loose for a while doesn't mean the rest of us think that."

"Touché," Neji chuckled. Immediately, though, he regained composure. "So what brings you to my home this evening?"

"What's it look like?" Sakura crossed her arms, raising her bag of candy, slightly.

"Sorry, I can't afford to give away any more blood," he smirked.

"Lame, Neji," Sakura answered. "So what's it going to be? Trick? Or treat? I have plenty of tricks left up my sleeve, I'll have you know."

"You've "tricked" someone already?" he asked.

Sakura rolled her eyes. "Typical Naruto _ate_ all the candy he was going to give out. So…I stole into his room, grabbed a pair of his boxers and hung them on a stick outside his room. Come day, everyone in Konoha will have seen them. They're the ones with little frogs on them, too," Sakura giggled.

"I didn't know you had such a dark side," Neji remarked.

"Really now," Sakura swirled her cape around her body. "You learn something new everyday."

"Well, not _every_ day," Neji answered. He stood back, sighed, and looked around the threshold. He turned back to Sakura, shaking his head, making like "tsk" noises. "Well, I'm afraid we just don't seem to have anymore candy left."

Sakura mentally rolled her eyes. _Lying through his teeth, I'm sure._

"Well then, "trick" it is," Sakura grinned mischievously, showing off her plastic teeth. She turned on her heel and stepped down onto the step.

"Now, now, wait just a second, Sakura. I said I didn't have any candy, but I never said I didn't have any treats."

Sakura furrowed her brows at the statement and turned around. "Well that makes no sense-"

Her eyes widened as she felt a slight pressure on her lips. In a second though, she had fallen into his spell, only to be relieved of it all too soon.

He pulled away from her and walked back behind his door, so that only part of him was visible. Sakura was still in a slight daze.

_Whoa…that's a **treat** all right._ The blush of embarrassment from before was slowly turning into a blush of pleasure. _But then…could it have just been a trick of his own?_

Neji licked his lips slightly. "Hmm…if you don't watch where you put all that chocolate, it's going to show in a couple days." With that, he shut the door.

Sakura's lids fluttered and her mouth fell open. "Why that…oh, is Neji _dead_ when I next see him!" She stamped her foot on the ground. "Treat or not, I'm pulling out all the stops on _this_ trick!"

* * *

Neji laughed to himself as he listened to her antics through the door. She was such fun to tease. He held up his prize and tore away the paper.

"_My_ treat," he smiled, biting into the Fudgamel.

* * *

**Finished 9:21 PM - October 31, 2006**

I just got hit with inspiration for this SHORT drabble tonight. Wow. …Shortest thing I've ever written. It's a record. Anywho, I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! It was probably predictable. But oh well! It was fun to write! Happy Halloween, everyone!


End file.
